writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Writing and Roleplaying Guild Wiki:Policies Overview/Rating System
General Content This Wiki is to provide for you a space to let your creativity fly as free as possible, whether it be in roleplay or writing. We want users to be free to write, but we also want this place to be friendly and welcoming to all users of varying ages, varying backgrounds, beliefs, etc. Though we do not want to be too limiting to content, we do want to make sure all stories and roleplays are marked appropriately so that any users reading will understand and be warned in advance what to expect. We want to create a comfortable place for everyone and part of that includes ensuring that all members are fully aware of the type of content that they are reading before they dive in. That’s why we encourage writers to rate their stories as they see fit and reserve the right to override these ratings as needed. Further, stories that glorify unethical or illegal activities or anything illegal do not serve the community and these stories will be removed. Don’t worry! The types of content we’re referring to here is extreme, not appropriate for our community and generally won’t be missed. For instance, involving drugs tastefully in a story is one thing, but going on about it like it's fun and that doing illegal things is cool and that everyone should is bad. Here’s an outline of prohibited content. We are, flat out, not going to allow any content that is unlawful, obscene, defamatory, libelous, threatening, pornographic, harassing, hateful, racially offensive, or otherwise inappropriate. If you upload any of this type of content, you can be sure we will remove it and further corrective action could be taken. If you come across the following content, please submit for review. Prohibited Content: *'Hate speech' - Don’t actively promote hatred against individuals or groups, on the basis of race, ethnic origin, religion, disability, gender, age, or sexual orientation. Mentioning it is one thing, but acting like it is acceptable behaviour and/or true is unacceptable. An example would be having a character who is bullied because he is homosexual, as long as it's made clear that behaviour towards him is wrong it is ok, but if it is made to seem like the behaviour towards him is proper than it will be removed. *'Abuse and cyber-bullying' - We aim to create a safe community on this Wiki - no abuse or cyber-bullying allowed! Be kind and treat others as you would want to be treated. *'Pedophilia' - There are times this may be allowed, back stories for characters or certain plots, but it should never be glorified. *'Pornography' - Any explicit content with the sole purpose of intending to arouse will be removed. *'Rape/non-consensual sex' - Again like with other things, if it is in a back story or done tastefully exceptions will be made, however this type of activity should never be seen as proper/acceptable behaviour and never the central focus of a story. Rating System Wikia in general does not allow those 12 and under to create accounts, however this does not mean that kids 12 and under won't be reading material here, so as such we will provide a rating category for "General Audience" or G-Rating. Ratings *'G': This story is suitable for readers of all ages. There are no drugs or sexually explicit content mentioned in the story at all. There is no nudity and body parts are not described in a sexual way. There is no severe cussing (outside of maybe things like darn) and violence is not described in great detail. Language may sometimes be impolite, but does not use expressions that would not be found in common, everyday conversation (ie. "What the Heck" and "Screw off" are okay if used rarely). There should be absolutely zero mention of pedophilia or rape. *'PG': A story rated PG might not be appropriate for young children. Romantic situations may be described with some details, though anything explicit is left to the reader's imagination. There may be more violent and scary scenes than would be found in a G story. Wounds and injuries may be described with some graphic explanations. Generally, the story will include some mature themes, characters and actions. Descriptions of drug use, if included, are vague. Occasionally, characters may use light swear words in frustration but not very often. *'PG13': Includes mature stories that may include occasional scenes of a lightly sexual or violent nature. There might be mention of drug use or abuse and other mature themes that could be inappropriate for younger readers. Characters use more mature language and swearing. Sexual scenes are described with some details, but shouldn't be overly dwelt on. Stories rated PG-13 may also contain some graphic descriptions of violence and injury and reveal darker and more mature motives behind characters' actions than is appropriate for younger readers. *'R': The content of the story is considered "adult". Mature themes including violence, sexuality, strong language and substance abuse can be included, but must be used to drive forth the story plot rather than to sensationalize it. R rated content may include stories that touch upon or refer to themes such as: serious drug use, prostitution, sex, suicide, and all types of abuse. Please note that graphic or exploitative depictions of any of the preceding may result in your story being removed from this Wiki and further corrective action could be taken if found necessary. This policy applies to textual content as well as any images and videos associated with a story. A story or roleplay found inappropriately marked will be seen as a severe policy violation, if you mark something as anything other than Rated R despite being clearly just that, severe corrective action will be taken. Category:PolicyCategory:Rating System __FORCETOC__